


Highlighters and Glitter Pens

by Welfycat



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany and Santana take school girl doodling a few steps further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highlighters and Glitter Pens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2010, Prompt: Writing on the body.

It started with hearts, before they had even kissed for the first time after Cheerio's practice. Santana had leaned across their desks in English and pulled Brittany’s arm towards her. Confused, Brittany had watched as Santana had carefully drawn a heart on the inside of her wrist in pink highlighter. When Santana released her arm Brittany brought it back and traced the edges with her finger, smiling for reasons that she couldn’t quite explain. Or explain at all, really.

As the weeks passed, and kissing turned into hands under shirts and skirts, the designs that Santana drew became more elaborate. More colors showed up, flowers and stars began marching up the inside of first her left arm and then her right. The designs grew more complicated until they would have to pause to change classes, Santana starting again as soon they had settled in their seats. Words became intermixed in the designs, hidden in leaves and curlycues, written in a red glitter pen. Words like ‘mine’ and ‘Santana’ and, after a while, ‘love’. Each time Santana started she would retrace the pink heart on Brittany’s wrist with the same highlighter.

The first time they had a cheerleading performance after Santana had started her drawings, Coach Sylvester had marched Brittany into the locker room and ordered her to scrub her arms. As Brittany washed, the rough scrubbing and soap leaving her arms red and sore as the writing disappeared, she somehow felt like something was wrong, missing. When she returned to the gym she watched Santana frown as she saw Brittany’s bare arms. Brittany pulled her arms around her torso uncomfortably, feeling exposed and vulnerable.

After the performance, and getting yelled at by Coach Sylvester, Santana brought Brittany back to her apartment, her hand wrapped around Brittany’s wrist in the same place that she had originally drawn the first heart.

“Won’t your mom be home?” Brittany asked as they crept in the front door in the dark.

“Shh,” Santana brought her other hand up to Brittany’s lips, pausing to bring her in for a brief kiss before they tiptoed through the living room and into Santana’s bedroom.

Santana released Brittany when the bedroom door was closed, flicking on her nightstand lamp and dumping out her bag on the bed.

Brittany walked around Santana’s room, absently looking over the various collections of knickknacks and makeup that Santana had spread out over her dresser. “I had one of these,” she commented, holding up a pink plastic horse with stars painted on it’s flank.

“Come here,” Santana instructed as she sat on the bed, the words more of an invitation than a demand.

Brittany put the toy down and joined Santana on the bed, flopping back into the pile of pillows at the head of the bed.

Santana leaned in and gently kissed Brittany, her tongue lapping softly at Brittany’s lower lip before nipping gently with her teeth.

Brittany opened her eyes when the kissing stopped and watched as Santana traced her fingers over the blank, still slightly red skin on Brittany’s arms. “She made me wash them off,” Brittany blurted. “I didn’t want to.”

Not responding with words Santana straddled Brittany, resting her weight on Brittany’s thighs, and reached around Brittany’s back to unzip her cheerleading top. Brittany moved her arms to allow Santana to pull her top off, leaving her just in her bra and skirt.

Santana moved her hands over Brittany’s skin, lightly running her fingers in swoops and swirls that raised goosebumps all over Brittany’s body. She reached for her pencil case and placed it next to her, removing highlighters, glitter pens and Sharpies. Taking a silver Sharpie, Santana started working, pausing every time she changed color to lean forward and kiss Brittany, on the lips or the neck or her collar bone. When Santana reached where Brittany’s bra met her ribs she unhooked it from the middle and spread it out, smiling and pressing a kiss to Brittany’s breast bone as she giggled.

“Hold still,” Santana admonished as she picked up a blue glitter pen.

“I’m ticklish,” Brittany spoke softly as she tried to keep from moving under Santana’s hands.

Santana gave another kiss on an unmarked section of skin and kept working, time and place forgotten as she leaned in to add words on Brittany’s skin.

When she finished, Santana helped Brittany to her feet and brought her over to the full length mirror that was on the back of her bedroom door.

Brittany stared for a long time, her fingers ghosting over the patterns and images that Santana had placed on her, in secret where only they could see. She found their names tucked neatly between her breasts in gold, intertwined over the stem of a lily that flowed onto her left breast.

“It’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and others can also be found on my Dreamwidth fandom journal: [Highlighters and Glitter Pens](http://welfycat.dreamwidth.org/1092.html)


End file.
